


en plein air

by hypocorism



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Praise Kink, d/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypocorism/pseuds/hypocorism
Summary: Nicke is a prince and Alex is a semi-permanent foreign diplomat in his court.





	en plein air

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, maybe getting horny will help the Caps?? We might still get a first round exit but at least we also get a bunch of porn! Here is my contribution, prompted by this comment from tisahockeynight: https://twitter.com/tisahockeynight/status/1118460730481602560?s=20

“Are you sure no one saw you?” Nicke gasps, when Alex moves down to kiss his throat. He’s already a little breathless, hasn’t stopped kissing Alex since they got here.

“No one,” Alex murmurs against Nicke’s neck. Nicke’s skin is dewy with sweat and he smells like sunlight and the long grasses around them and Alex can’t resist letting his tongue dart out for a taste. Nicke groans and buries his hands in Alex’s hair and Alex feels his eyes start to drift closed. He had intended to lay Nicke down on the blanket he brought for that purpose, but then Nicke was striding toward him and pulling him in and Alex got a little distracted.

He nips softly at the place where Nicke’s skin is thin and taut, stretched over the collarbone. Nicke is breathing like he’s been running above him and his hands are going tighter in Alex’s hair and the little gasps of sound he makes every time Alex bites down are making his head swim.

Nicke jerks his head back by the hair, and Alex can’t stop the whine that spills out of him at that. He loves when Nicke pushes him around a little, and Nicke knows it. He doesn’t do anything more, though, just pulls Alex in and kisses him, tilts Alex’s head so he can get just the angle he wants.

They make it down onto the blanket eventually. Alex is torn between needing to get as close to Nicke as possible and wanting to pull back and look at him. The afternoon is just tipping toward evening, and the sun is bright but not beating down on them. Nicke lights up in the sun, and Alex stops to stare a little, helpless.

Nicke is always beautiful, but with his hair a tangle of messy gold and the collar of his shirt rumpled from Alex’s hands and lips, laid out on the blanket like-

“What are you looking at?” Nicke asks, with the little cat’s smile he tucks in the corner of his mouth, the one he sends across the room at cabinet meetings, the one that makes Alex almost desperate with the need to worship him.

“You,” Alex says simply, lifting Nicke’s right hand gently, kissing the signet ring on his smallest finger. Nicke lets him, lets him start to unbutton his shirt. Alex goes slowly, kissing each inch of skin as it’s revealed. He never has as much time as he wants, even aside from all his obligations Nicke is watched almost constantly, but they have a few hours and Alex intends to make the most of them.

Nicke’s breath starts to hitch a little when Alex gets down to his belly, at the gentle brush of his lips over the top button of Nicke’s pants. His suit jacket and tie were off by the time Alex managed to sneak out here, neatly folded and set aside. Alex slips the button free, sliding the zipper down slowly. Nicke is holding carefully still under him, but he groans in frustration when Alex moves up to kiss the soft skin of his side.

“Don’t tease,” Nicke scolds, and Alex laughs, pushing his shirt farther out of the way and nipping a little.

“It’s not a tease,” Alex says, pulling Nicke’s shirt free completely from the pants so he can slip it off his shoulders. _It’s a promise_ , he intends to add, but Nicke has gotten impatient and is stripping off the rest of his clothes, and Alex forgets what he was saying entirely.

He had the lines of Nicke’s body memorized less than a week after they met, snatched in hungry, rapid glances across crowded rooms. This was, perhaps, less than wise, developing such a pronounced and thorough weakness for a monarch in whose court you are a guest. But Alex, thinking himself unwise, nonetheless continued to look. And then, when Nicke looked back...

Glances across crowded rooms can only give you so much of an impression, and Nicke, bare against the blanket save for a challenging look, is still a relatively new sight.

“Haven’t you had enough of watching me yet?” Nicke says, amused, and Alex drags his eyes back up to Nicke’s face.

_Never_ , he wants to say, but makes due by leaning in and kissing the fluttering pulse in Nicke’s throat.

He doesn’t tease, this time, sliding down Nicke’s body with practiced economy and getting his mouth on Nicke’s cock. The first time they did this, in a dark unused conference room, he had little more than Nicke’s hot breath against his neck and Nicke’s hand down his pants. He still came so hard he saw stars, so desperate at that point for anything from Nicke that a rushed handjob shot rapidly to the top of his list of sexual encounters. This, Nicke loud and unabashed in the open air, Nicke’s dick heavy and warm in his mouth, Nicke’s hand curved around the back of his head but not pushing, not yet, feels like an embarrassment of riches.

He still wants more, wants to lay Nicke out on his bed, wants Nicke’s muscular thighs wrapped around his hips, wants time to take Nicke apart and put him back together, wants so much that he doesn’t know if he’ll ever be able to get to the end of it. But, right now he has this, Nicke in the sunlight with the wind soft around them, and-

“Fuck,” Nicke sighs, his hands fluttering and settling in Alex’s hair. The way he’s watching Alex, the heat in his gaze, Alex needs to close his eyes for a minute so he can concentrate. It’s overwhelming, the need to fit as much as he can into the limited time they have together. He wants to be right where he is, but he also wants Nicke over him and fucking into him, wants Nicke to hold him down and make him take it. He pulls off a little, letting Nicke’s cock slip from between his lips. He doesn’t go far, leaning his head against Nicke’s thigh and licking his palm so the slide of his hand on Nicke is wet and smooth. Nicke’s eyes are burning, and it makes Alex feel a little desperate.

“Fuck my mouth?” he asks, and Nicke drops his head back onto the ground and groans.

“You’re going to kill me,” Nicke says, and Alex smiles, kissing the soft skin in the crease of his hip before swallowing down his cock again.

This time, Nicke isn’t so careful about keeping his thrusts up shallow, and he jerks and pulls at Alex’s hair, tilting his head just how he wants it. Alex half-wishes they’d shifted, moved so he was on his back and Nicke was kneeling over him, but this is still almost criminally good. He can feel the strength of Nicke’s thighs on either side of his head, the coiled power in each measured thrust. Alex has one hand bracing himself over Nicke and the other on the base of Nicke’s cock, and he likes, a little, how desperate that makes him feel. He can’t touch himself, can’t even get any pressure against his dick, just has to relax his jaw and let Nicke use his mouth.

Nicke’s pulling his hair hard, now, and Alex can’t stop himself from moaning around Nicke’s cock. His eyes are watering and his neck and jaw ache and Nicke is starting to let out the breathy little moans that mean he’s close to coming.

Nicke pushes in deep one final time, and then his hands go slack as he starts to come. Alex swallows around him, keeping his mouth working over Nicke until Nicke pulls him off, gentle.

“Come here,” Nicke says, brushing the tears from the corners of Alex’s eyes and pressing his thumb to the corner of Alex’s mouth. Alex kisses it, and then crawls up Nicke’s body obediently, lets Nicke pull him down and kiss him.

As much as he loves the noises Nicke makes during sex and what Nicke looks like when he comes, he thinks he might love this part best. Nicke, loose and relaxed from an orgasm, tousled and affectionate, his hands all over Alex’s body.

“You never took your clothes off,” Nicke says, in a tone that would be irritation if he didn’t sound so well-fucked. Alex laughs, kisses the tip of Nicke’s nose.

“Someone got impatient,” he rasps. Nicke hums, and pushes at his shoulder. Alex rolls onto his back willingly, lets Nicke climb on top of him.

“You have enough of that particular virtue for both of us,” Nicke says, grinding down against Alex. Alex’s breath rushes out of him and he clenches his hands at his sides in an attempt at self control. Nicke looks down at him, thoughtful. “I think,” he says quietly, “you’d let me use you, and send you back to the palace hard and desperate, and still you’d follow me out here next time just as eager.”

Alex’s ears are ringing, and he’s entirely unsure what his breath is doing. He swallows, his throat raw and aching, and then he nods, slowly. Nicke smiles down at him, radiant and wreathed in sunlight, and Alex wishes, abruptly, that he were on his knees again.

"What do you want?" Nicke asks. He’s undoing the buttons on Alex’s shirt with brisk efficiency, but his eyes are bright and focused on Alex’s face.

“Anything you’ll give me,” Alex answers, which is maybe a little too honest for how new this thing is between them, but with Nicke tousled and limned by the sun above him it slips out before Alex can re-think the words. And then, Nicke smiles at him again, a little wicked, and presses his ass down against where Alex is trapped and throbbing in his pants, and fuck. He thinks he could probably come like this, just from Nicke’s weight pressing him into the earth and Nicke’s eyes a jagged glass-green on him and Nicke’s fingers curled into Alex’s chest for balance.

When Nicke rolls off him, even to unbutton Alex’s pants and pull them down, Alex can’t help the little whine that slips out of him at the loss of contact.

“What happened to patience?” Nicke teases.

“Sorry,” Alex says, and fuck, he can’t seem to settle down his breath at all, to calm the heaving of his chest as Nicke strips him methodically, keeps him on his back with the gentle pressure of a palm to his solar plexus.

Nicke just watches him for a minute, once he has Alex entirely naked and laid out in the way he wants him. He leans over and slips a small packet of lube out of the pocket of his pants, keeping his eyes on Alex the whole time. Alex stays still, waiting.

Nicke runs a finger over the crown of Alex’s head, where his hair is pushed up and twisted from Nicke’s hands pulling at it. Alex shivers, and closes his eyes when Nicke presses, just a little, against the sore spots.

“Come here,” Nicke says finally, laying on his side and tugging Alex in to curve around him. Alex scrambles to comply, tucking his face into the sweaty curls at the nape of Nicke’s neck. Nicke smells like sun, and grass, and sex, and if this is going where Alex thinks it is, Alex is... _fuck_.

Alex hooks his chin over Nicke’s shoulder to watch Nicke spread the lube over the inside of his thighs. He loves every part of Nicke’s body, but right now he can’t take his eyes off the glisten of the muscle, the flex and shift of it as Nicke wriggles until he’s comfortable. He presses his frankly fucking incredible ass back against Alex’s cock, probably on purpose, and Alex bites down on a whimper. He’s trying to stick to the pace Nicke is setting, trying to keep it slow enough that Nicke has time to get hard again, because it’s rare enough that they have the time to go twice and Alex hoards Nicke’s orgasms with a greedy and insatiable persistence.

Nicke passes him the rest of the lube and Alex slicks up his cock, careful not to touch too much. He’s already desperate, and once he gets between Nicke’s thighs he never lasts long.

Nicke sighs happily as Alex slides into place, and he presses his thighs tighter together and pushes back. Alex moans, nipping at a sensitive spot on the back of Nicke’s neck. He gets a mouthful of curls for his trouble, but can’t bring himself to take his hands off Nicke’s body to push them out of the way. Nicke is starting to get hard again, arching into Alex’s mouth on his neck and Alex’s hands playing with his nipples.

“Feel good?” Nicke asks, a little breathless, and Alex nips at his ear. Nicke laughs, and squeezes his thighs together again, and fuck, fuck, _fuck_.

“Love your thighs,” Alex says, voice still wrecked and lust-fuzzy besides. “Love your ass,” he adds, bringing one hand down to squeeze the outer curve of it, “love your cock.” And Nicke is hard enough, now, that he let’s out a blissful little sigh when Alex wraps a hand round him. “Love the sounds you make.”

“Fuck, Alex,” Nicke says, pushing back to meet Alex’s thrusts and then forward into the tight, slick curve of his hand. “Always make me come so hard,” Nicke adds on a sigh, and Alex whimpers and jolts forward. He’s trying to concentrate on how close Nicke is, on making sure he’s jerking him off just how Nicke likes, but Nicke feels so fucking good and Alex is so desperate. “Come on,” Nicke says, reaching a hand back to grab at Alex’s hip. “Come for me, and I’ll let you clean me up and blow me again.”

Alex makes some kind of noise at that, biting down on the tendon in Nicke’s neck and thrusting forward with a kind of helpless desperation. Nicke presses his thighs together again, and murmurs something about how good it feels, and Alex’s awareness narrows down to Nicke squeezing around his cock. And then he’s coming, fuck, all over Nicke’s thighs, and everything is slick and warm, and he’s moaning Nicke’s name into his hair, and all he can feel and think is that this, Nicke sweating and sunlit in his arms, is the best thing he’s ever felt.

He murmurs something into Nicke’s neck, nuzzling in to feel Nicke shiver in his arms. Nicke gives him a minute, lets him mumble aimless nonsense and run his hands over Nicke’s body, and then he slips out of Alex’s arms and pushes him onto his back again.

Alex, well, he might be a little useless right after he’s come but he props himself up on his elbows and is fully prepared to get his mouth on Nicke’s cock again. Nicke shakes his head and pushes him back down, though.

“Just,” he pants, hand working over his cock furiously, “just stay there.”

Alex obeys, looking up at Nicke through sleepy eyes. He’s truly a sight, flushed and marked up from Alex’s mouth and Alex’s come all over his thighs. His hair is a mess, tangled and beautiful, and Alex wants to run his hands through it, comb it out, settle it back into soft neat curls. He wants to be the only one who sees Nicke like this, sees Nicke-

“Fuck,” Nicke moans, head dropping back, and then he’s coming on Alex’s stomach and chest and Alex shivers a little with the pleasure of it, Nicke all over him.

Nicke collapses onto the blanket next to him with a groan, lets Alex pull him in for a sleepy kiss that’s more panting into each other’s mouths than anything. In a minute, Alex will get up and get the wipes he smuggled out in his suit coat. In a minute, he’ll clean them up and they’ll get dressed enough that they can sneak back in, through separate entrances. In a minute, they’ll have to go back to pretending they’re nothing much at all to each other.

In a minute.

**Author's Note:**

> me to myself: no you DON’T need an elaborate idea of what their emotional relationship to each other is and where this falls in the arc of development!  
> me also: i’m gonna do it anyway
> 
> Anyway blah blah hookups to true love and then fairy tale wedding and a responsible discussion about kinks and Alex FINALLY gets tied up like he wants and deserves!!


End file.
